Icy Cold
by Kaori Koriryu
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot Belief. This one might make more sense if you read that one first.- Jack Frost decides his friend should meet the other guardians the day she turns seventeen, and as a birthday present, takes her to a guardian meeting at the North Pole. But even he doesn't expect the real gift he gives her that day.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Icy Cold

_Jack Frost pretended to cringe_ as he was hit in the back with a snowball while sitting on a certain someone's fence. Waving his staff over his hand, he turned to the girl that was now seventeen and let the snowball fly. It caught her in the shoulder, and she simply laughed.

Hailey was now seventeen; today was her birthday. Jack could hardly believe it had been six years since he'd met her. Her unique outlook on the world had drawn him back to her time and time again, and each time he visited, they had something new to tell each other. As she grew older, she didn't believe any less. Jack adored that about her, though the first kid who believed in him, Jamie, still believed too.

Hailey was different, though. She didn't actually believe Jack when he told her his real identity at first, looking him very seriously in the eyes and saying, "You are just a boy with bleached hair and an unusual talent with snow." But as she got older and he didn't, and he showed her more things about the guardians than perhaps was acceptable, she grew to have an even stronger belief than before, and the belief extended to believing in the magical beings, or spirits, themselves.

"You can be such a jerk, Frost," she said playfully, punching his shoulder in a light, teasing manner as soon as she crossed the yard. Her blue eyes were bright and amused, however. The two had formed a bond of friendly rivalry over the years in areas such as, _who can have the most fun_ or _who has the cleverer sarcastic quips._ In so many ways, Hailey had almost become the second Jack Frost, with a few of her own sparks of originality.

"How?" he asked in reply, a hint of a smile crossing his face, though he tried to appear serious. It was no use; he couldn't hide a grin, as the spirit of fun. It was impossible to master the fake seriousness Hailey had perfected over time.

As if to gloat over this fact, her face gained a mask of solemnity. "You know, Frost. You haven't wished me a happy birthday."

"Was that today?" Jack pretended to look surprised, but yet again, his nature gave him away as a grin spread across his face. "I didn't know."

"Come on, Frost, you never forget! It's in the dead middle of January!" she pretended to scold, rolling his eyes. "You're just being a jerk, aren't you?" She crossed her arms, turning from him and faking a pout that would have been convincing had Jack not known her.

"I live for it," he replied sarcastically. "Making lives miserable. What fun!"

Hailey unfolded her arms and poked him in his chest. "So, wise guy, what's gonna happen this year?" She smiled at him and laughed, looking up into his face. Jack was suddenly aware of a painful fluttering in his chest that had never been there before. He wished Hailey would break eye contact so it would go away, but she refused to break eye contact, free of the knowledge of what her gaze was causing in him.

Finally, he turned to look away, leaning on his staff as he looked up at the sky. Pale morning light streaked the gray dawn. He was extremely gratified that whoever made dates had placed this one on a Saturday this year, giving him an entire day promised just for him. Usually, he only had time to do small things after she did her homework and such on her birthday, but today was different. Finally, after five years, he would take her to actually see the rest of the guardians, instead of just showing her evidences of them and telling vivid stories, such as of the night when he had defeated Pitch Black with the help of the other guardians and a few kids from Massachusetts, whom he still visited as well, of course.

"Jack?"

He jumped as her hand settled on his shoulder, and his stomach seemed to do a flip. "Sorry," he chuckled, "but I was thinking." He smiled.

"So that's the smoke I was smelling!" Hailey said, as if she had just had an epiphany.

"Yeah, yeah, smart alec. Happy birthday. Your birthday surprise is extra special this year." He grinned, grabbed her by her waist, and while she was still getting over the shock, pointed his staff into the air, and the two were soon snatched up like leaves in the wind.

* * *

"Woah."

Hailey looked around the North Pole with eyes full of wonder and excitement. The yetis sent her suspicious glances, but since she was with Jack and she was still technically a kid to them, they did nothing to stop her.

"This is where North lives," Jack told her with a grin, walking backwards in front of her. "We can visit his personal workshop, if you want."

The human paused, then nodded eagerly. "That would be awesome! Is he here?"

"Yep. You know, I hold the record for the naughty list," he said, almost proudly, to which she rolled her eyes. "Don't be surprised when you meet him, either. I already told you, he's not exactly what you'd expect personality-wise."

"Jack," she said, that solemn look on her face again, "I've already told you, assuming makes an ass out of you and me. I never stereotype people based on their looks, at least, I try not to since I met you. And if- what?" She looked down as something tugged on her jeans to see an elf with a try of cookies, holding them up to her with a grin.

Before she could take one, Jack grabbed her wrist. "You... might not wanna do that," he cautioned with a small smile as she turned to give him a questioning look. "And really? Cursing in Santa's Workshop? Maybe you have a shot at beating my record."

"Come on, Frost, it was an idiom!" she groaned. "It's not like I went all-out tourettes!" Hailey shook her head at the elf as he tugged on her pants leg again, looking impatient this time. "No thanks."

"Jack!" a voice suddenly boomed, a Russian accent evident in the English. Hailey quailed at the sight of a rather large man making his way towards them, and then he was embracing them both in a bear hug, one in each arm.

Hailey had time to register, _Santa is Russian and he has tattoos,_ before they were released from the vice-like grip. "Who's this young lady, Jack? Did you find a spirit than you fancy? I bet Tooth'll be disappointed," North chuckled.

Jack's pale cheeks tinged in the slightest. "She's human, North," he explained, trying to keep his voice at a normal level. "This is Hailey, my friend I've been telling you about."

"For the past six years you have!" North's bellowing laugh reverbrated in Hailey's skull. "So you've finally decided to let the other guardians meet her!"

"North!" Jack groaned, burying his face in his hands. The older guardian was like an embarrassing father sometimes, like now. He only hoped that the others wouldn't be as bad, as there happened to be a guardian meeting today, which is why he brought Hailey there.

"Come on, Jack, we've got a meeting to attend to," North chuckled, "but I'll let little Hailey here roam around and look a little while we're there, yes?" He smiled at Hailey, who hesitantly nodded. Immediately, before Jack knew what was happening, he was being carted away by a pair of strong arms towards the meeting level.

"Jack!" He was caught up in a hug by his feathered friend as soon as they were in the meeting area, her little helpers twittering around her. "How're your teeth? Still pearly white?" He ducked before Tooth could wrench open his mouth to see his teeth.

"My teeth are fine, Tooth," he chuckled, a little nervously as he edged away from her.

"Who's the girl?" Bunnymund asked, folding his arms as he looked over the rail at her. Currently, Hailey was interrogating a yeti on the toy-making processes.

"Hailey," Jack said simply, leaning on the rail as he followed the pooka's gaze. "The human I've been talking about."

A few symbols appeared over Sandy's head, and the winter spirit nodded, looking a little exasperated. "I know, I know! But I was hoping I could introduce her to all of you," he added, giving them a hopeful look. "I've been telling her about you guys too, but she's never met any of you before. Well, she's met North now, but that's all!"

"Oooh, Hailey? I'd love to meet her! She's got nice teeth, right?" Tooth asked Jack anxiously, his response to which was a nod. The Tooth Fairy clapped and squealed in delight. "I approve of her, then!"

"You finally found yourself a nice lass, Jack. Maybe she can straighten you out." The Australian grinned at his words.

"Actually, his influence has brought her close to beating his record for the naughty list," North said thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

A few more shapes appeared above Sandy's head. He looked a little miffed.

"She can't come up now because we're having a meeting, Sandy, be patient!" Tooth said, wringing her hands.

"But she's not my girlfriend or anything!" Jack remembered to protest.

Bunnymund gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. "Sure she isn't, mate."

* * *

Hailey yawned sleepily as her feet touched the ground outside of her house. "That was a long day," she commented to Jack as she was released from his grasp. "I can't believe they made all those comments about us being a couple. They were really thinly veiled. I could've done so much better." She sighed, then brightened. "But thank you for a wonderful birthday present."

And then she was looking up at him with those blue doe eyes again. Jack was trapped, frozen in her gaze, a deer in the headlights. His heart seemed to skip every other beat.

On an impulse, he leaned down and met her lips with his.

The first thing she registered was the cold, then: _Frost is kissing me. Jack is kissing me. What just happened? _

It only lasted a few seconds before Jack pulled away, his cheeks tinted a cherry red. "Sorry," he apologized, flipping the hood of his hoodie over his head.

"... Don't be." Hailey smiled weakly. "I don't mind." She studied her friend of six years, then leaned in for another kiss. She didn't mind that his lips were as cold as ice. In fact, that's what she considered to be the best thing of all.

Today was without a doubt her best birthday ever.

**Kind of a sequel one-shot to my other one, Belief. I hope those who enjoyed that one likes this one as well! **

**~Kaori**


End file.
